English Assesment Draft
by numb3r ei8ht
Summary: Just the Draft to my English assessment, i realize this isn't the place to post it, but i wanted to show a friend and didn't know of another place.


There I was, standing over the limp dead body, blood dripping like water from a broken tap, off the katana in my hand. I had just had another one of my '_black outs' _as I call them, up until now I didn't really know what happened when I '_blacked out'_… But now I think I have a fair idea. Just yesterday everything just seemed... so…normal…

Here I was again, doing the same old boring thing, at the same old stupid shop, with the same old half broken machine with the "SAME OLD STUPID F**KING PEOPLE". Oh no, did I just say that out loud, this could be it, that comment could cost me the job, cause it's not the first time I've had an outburst.

The store owner Robert turned his head and stared at me like an eagle stares down its prey just before it strikes, "STEVE" he yelled as he slowly lingered my way with his short stubby legs and chubby smooth complexion. '_This is it' _I thought to myself, my job is gone.

After what felt like eternity he finally creeped his way over to me.

"Can I help you Robert"? I croaked, feeling like all the moisture in my throat had just vanished.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW STEVE! YOU HAVE F**KED UP TO MANY TIMES, GET OUT OF MY SHOP AND NEVER COME BACK" He blasted at what seemed to be over a thousand Decibels!

Then it started happening again, I could feel it starting… I called them '_Black outs'_, I don't really know what happens in these '_Black outs', _but I know it's not good, last time I had a '_Blackout' _I woke up with a smudge ofblood on my new ACDC jacket, I tried convincing myself I had just cut myself somehow… but I knew that wasn't true, as I had thoroughly checked up and down my scrawny body and there was not a scratch to be seen. Then everything went black….

I awoke in an unfamiliar apartment to the yelling next door, It had happened again, I had '_blacked out'_, and again I awoke in a unfamiliar place, I groaned as I sat up to and noticed the T.V was on and had a sign above the story they were covering with the words "BREAKING NEWS".

"Just hours ago police arrived on the scene down here behind me at 28th and 2nd Grove avenue were there was some very concerning 911 calls of a man entering the 'FreshMart' with a gun and unleashing a spray of shot on the store owner and all the people he could find in the store at the time, so far there are 4 confirmed deaths, one of which was the owner as he seemed very skilled with the weapon and 9 others injured in this truly sad tragedy".

'_There is no_ way _I could have done such a thing'_, I thought to myself.

"It has just been confirmed that the killer was a recently fired employee with the name of 'Steven Grover', this man is considered very dangerous and if you have the ware abouts of this man you must report it to the authorities straight away, this is all I have for you at this current time, Ann Grobbler, back to you at the studio Scott".

'_No there is no way… I just couldn't have…'_

It started happening again, but there is no way, It's never happened more than once in the same week!

Again…everything went black!

Again I awoke, but this time it felt different, it felt like I wasn't controlling my own body…I walking… but I wasn't telling my body to, then it hit me, I wasn't controlling my body, someone… or something else was.

I…'it' was walking me around an old antique war shop; 'it' was walking in the sword isle. Then i…'it' just stood staring at a WW2 katana, next thing I knew 'it' pulled out a gun and shot the glass, its shattered into a million different pieces, 'It' then pulled out the katana and sheath and tied the sheath around my waste.

This thing controlling my body then started walking for the exit when what looked to be the store manager came around the corner behind me yelling "YOU THERE, STOP", with one fluent movement, my body spun around katana already unsheathed and blade aimed straight for his neck, the blade then connected and went straight through his neck, a few seconds later his head came apart from his body and plopped to the ground, blood spurting everywhere as his body dropped also, even though he was decapitated I swear I saw his mouth twitch. I just stood there over his Limp dead body, blood dripping from the katana…then again… is all went black!

I woke up next to my beautiful wife…it…was all…just a dream?

"I just had the craziest dream baby".

She didn't answer; she must have still been asleep.

"Baby wake up", "wake up" I said in a raised voice.

I threw back the covers and rolled her on her back to reveal a blooded shirt with three big sword holes were I had stabbed her…I had killed her…

I jumped off the bed, I can't take this anymore, I went to my draw and pulled out my gun put it in my mouth finger on the trigger ready to pull!

"NO DADDY NO DON'T DO IT"

I looked down at my 6 year old boy standing there crying, just as I pulled the gun out of my mouth it started happening again, I lost control of my body again…"the next thing I remember is waking up talking you, and you telling me I killed multiple people and my wife…and…my…child…"


End file.
